Alfred, ma colonie
by PetitVoyage
Summary: Elever une jeune colonie, c'est parfois très, très difficile...!


Hey tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau petit OS, avec Angleterre et Chibi!America. Je vous laisse apprécier!

 **Rating** : K  
 **Pairing** : /  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Himaruya! Zut.

Quand on doit élever une petite colonie, c'est parfois très difficile!

* * *

 **Quelque part dans les Treize Colonies, 1617.**

Dans le grand salon d'un manoir colonial du Nouveau-Monde était assis, sur une chaise, un jeune homme d'apparence sévère et d'appartenance noble. L'homme, prénommé Arthur Kirkland, était en fait la représentation du puissant Empire Britannique qui régnait sur tous les continents et toutes les mers. Que faisait-il alors si loin de Grande Bretagne ? Il lisait. Mais il n'était pas seul, loin de là, il était accompagné d'un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes, qui l'écoutait lire à voix haute, insouciant de toutes les exactions commises par l'Empire. Cet enfant, qui avait les mêmes cheveux d'or que la grande nation, était son ensemble de colonies du Nouveau Monde : il représentait les Treize Colonies. De ses grands yeux bleus, il écoutait et buvait les paroles de son tuteur qui lui contait la fameuse histoire de Robin des Bois, celui qui volait aux riches pour donner aux pauvres.

L'enfant, appelé Alfred, s'exclama dès lors qu'Arthur ferma le livre :

 **« Plus tard, je ferai comme lui et je sauverai les plus pauvres ! ».** L'Anglais, attendri, posa la main sur la tête de sa petite colonie avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux légèrement, un sourire doux aux lèvres :  
 **« C'est un très bel objectif, Alfred. Et je sens que tu deviendras une grande nation. Mais tu dois faire attention aux dangers de ce monde qui t'attendent. D'accord ? »** Prévint-il, inquiet de la sécurité d'Alfred. Ce dernier hocha la tête, affirmant :  
 **« I promise ! Mais moi je suis fort, on pourra rien me faire ! Et même que j'te protégerais ! »**

Devant tant d'innocence, Arthur ne put que se lever en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras et embrasser doucement son front. Au fond, il tenait tant à sa petite colonie qu'elle était devenue un fils pour lui, et espérait bien que l'enfant ne le quitterait jamais et pour rien au monde. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'amour, et avait passé son enfance à se faire détester : rien n'allait changer, à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut la petite main d'Alfred qui se posa sur sa joue qui sortit Arthur de ses réflexions.  
 **« Qu'as-tu ? »** Demanda l'adulte.  
 **« … J'ai faim, daddy »** Fit le plus petit qui le considérait manifestement comme son père. Et chaque fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça faisait sourire l'Anglais. Anglais qui ne souriait jamais, jamais sauf avec la présence de son petit rayon de soleil qu'était le plus jeune.

 **« Je vais préparer des scones. Reste sage d'accord ? »** Fit Arthur en déposant délicatement Alfred par terre, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Puis il partit en direction de la cuisine, laissant la colonie seule dans le salon. Cependant, Alfred n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Il s'obligea à le faire pendant une minute ou deux puis, pris d'impatience, il se dirigea vers le pot à bonbons non loin. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger des bonbons n'importe quand, et certainement pas avant les repas, mais il saurait être discret, car il était un héros après tout. Alfred engloutit alors un bonbon, puis deux, puis trois, avant d'atteindre la moitié du pot en un temps record.

Il ne put aller plus loin, Arthur venait d'entrer dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils en essayant d'être sévère en le voyant tout tâché de sucre collant.

 **« Alfred ! Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais, dearie ? »** Fit l'Anglais mi énervé, mi attendri par la bouille qu'avait le petit. Petit qui avait les larmes aux yeux et venait de cacher le pot derrière lui:  
 **« J-J'ai rien fait ! J'avais faim… ! Daddy, I'm sorryyy…. ! »** Pleurait-il, se dénonçant tout en essayant de cacher sa faute. Arthur soupira en venant prendre le pot et en le rangeant au même endroit qu'avant. Puis il s'accroupit face au petit blond et tendit le doigt devant lui pour se donner de l'autorité et de la crédibilité :  
 **« Que t'ai-je déjà dit ? On ne mange pas de bonbons avant de souper, Alfred. Tu crois que Robin des Bois il vole des bonbons lui ? Je vais devoir te punir, tu sais ça ? »** Les larmes d'Alfred se mirent alors à couler, et Arthur se mordit la lèvre devant cette vision qui lui déchirait le cœur.  
 **« B-Bon ! Hum… Well ! Plus de bonbons pour ce soir. Demain tu en auras si tu veux. D'accord ? »** Murmura-t-il beaucoup moins sévèrement qu'auparavant, tous en séchant les joues joufflues de l'enfant. Ce dernier renifla et hocha la tête :  
 **« Voui… On peut aller manger maintenant daddy ? J'ai faim, j'ai faim ! »** Fit il en se relevant et en se mettant à sautiller de façon extrêmement énergique. L'adulte prit alors sa petite main dans la sienne, heureux de le voir à nouveau souriant, et l'emmena vers la salle à manger.

Sur le chemin, on pouvait sentir une horrible odeur à en faire vomir les guerriers, une odeur âcre et ignoble, mélange de toutes les puanteurs de l'Humanité. En effet, la salle à manger donnait sur la cuisine, d'où parvenaient tous les relents de tentatives de plats britanniques. Cependant, aucune des deux nations ne semblaient s'en incommoder, elles semblaient trouver cette odeur tout à fait normale, voire carrément appétissante.

 **« Yay ! Des scones ! Ca sent trop bon, daddy ! »** Jubillait Alfred alors qu'Arthur amenait un plateau rempli d'une matière inconnue, et tellement choquante et indécente vis-à-vis de la cuisine que Satan lui-même la vomirait. _(L'Auteure ne décrira rien afin de ne pas choquer le jeune public. Et même le vieux d'ailleurs)_. Le petit plongea alors sa main dans le plateau, puis en ressortit un morceau de cette « chose », avant de l'engloutir comme il avait procédé avec les bonbons quelques minutes plus tôt.

Après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles l'enfant qui avait visiblement perdu tout goût culinaire dégustait le gâteau, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres en criant de plus belle :  
 **« C'était trop bon ! J'peux en reprendre ? »** Et évidemment, Arthur accepta : il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, après tout, il était si mignon… ! Ce fut avec joie qu'Alfred recommença à s'empiffrer sans jamais s'arrêter, sous le regard bienveillant de l'Empire Britannique… Jusqu'à ce que le plat soit vide. L'enfant eut l'air déçu mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il fut coupé par un bâillement.

 **« J'en connais un qui est fatigué et qui va aller se coucher~ ! »** Gloussa Arthur tandis qu'Alfred secouait négativement la tête pour nier, tout en bâillant encore et encore. Amusé par ce comportement digne de lui-même, le gentleman le prit dans ses bras malgré le fait qu'il gigotait comme un diable.  
 **« Et si je te conte une histoire ? Tu veux bien que je te couche ? »** Fit il alors que les yeux couleur ciel de l'enfant s'ouvrirent grand de curiosité. Arthur avait réussi à attirer son attention, et prit donc cela pour un oui. Il porta alors son fils adoptif jusqu'à sa chambre, où se situait en plein milieu de la pièce un lit à baldaquin et aux rideaux de soie au moins trois fois trop grand pour le plus corpulent des adultes. Mais il était confortable. Arthur y déposa Alfred, l'emmitouflant dans les draps, avant de lui demander

 **« Tu veux quoi comme histoire ?**  
 **-Je veux… Robin des Bois !**  
 **-Encore ? »** Fit Arthur avec un sourire amusé. **« Mais je te l'ai déjà lu tout à l'heure !**  
 **-I know, mais j'aime vraiment cette histoire ! Please please ! »** Fit le petit blond, qui decidémment aimait écouter la même histoire en boucle. Le Britannique lui caressa alors les cheveux et sortit le petit livre de la poche de son bas, l'ouvrant à la première page. Et il entama la lecture du livre qu'il avait déjà lu au plus petit quelques heures avant.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les yeux d'Alfred s'étaient clos. Le pensant endormi, Arthur se releva et déposa sur son front un baiser affectueux, protecteur. Ce fut en se retournant pour sortir de la chambre de l'enfant que celui-ci l'interpella d'une petite voix :

 **« Daddy… Tu restes dormir avec moi ? »**

Arthur hésita un instant, il n'avait pas prévu de dormir de suite mais… en réfléchissant bien, il était fatigué également. C'était qu'Alfred était un enfant mignon, mais incroyablement épuisant.  
« **Yes. »** Fit l'adulte en retirant ses chaussures et en montant sur le lit de sa colonie, se blottissant dans les épaisses couvertures qui leur tiendrait chaud pour cette nuit hivernale. Tout content, l'enfant vient se coller à lui, comme à une grande peluche, et ferma ses yeux. Le ciel s'était finalement éteint, la nuit était tombée. Attendri, Arthur le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit à son tour assez rapidement. Qu'ils étaient bien, tous les deux.

* * *

 _It's raining_  
 _Oh but that doesn't matter 'cause you're with me_  
 _My little boy_

Il pleuvait. Alfred était face à lui. Alfred avait bien grandi. Trop grandi. Trop vite grandi. Il était entouré d'une armée vêtue de bleu, et en regardant derrière lui, Arthur aperçut des soldats habillés de rouge carmin. Dans la boue, Alfred s'adressa à lui. Et sa voix parlait d'un ton sérieux, voir sinistre.

 _« Je veux mon indépendance, Arthur. Tu n'es pas mon père, et je ne suis pas ton fils. »_

 _« Independence. »_

 _« Independence. »_

 _« You're not my father. »_

 _« I'm not your son. »_

 _« Independence. »_

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de la puissante nation, qui s'effondra à genoux dans la flaque d'eau sale à ses pieds.

* * *

Dans le manoir, Arthur se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'empressa d'allumer la lampe qui trônait sur la table de chevet, et regarda à ses côtés précipitamment. Alfred, Alfred, sa chère colonie, son cher enfant, il ne l'aurait pas abandonné, si ? Mais rien. Personne. Arthur regarda bien autour de lui. Ces draps et ces rideaux étaient bien trop vieux et bouffés par les mites. Cette chambre sentait beaucoup trop le renfermé. Et la bougie qui avait été là quelques temps auparavant avait été remplacée par une petite lampe à pétrole. Et Arthur était seul.

Il se mit à rire d'un rire effréné, nerveux, presque souffrant. Puis, il se roula en boule et se mit à hurler, laissant couler sur ses joues pâles d'énormes larmes.

Car au fond, il avait toujours été abandonné. Et Alfred était parti depuis bien longtemps. Il avait sûrement été un mauvais père, un mauvais frère, une mauvaise Nation.

 **"Alfred..."** Murmura-t-il. 

* * *

Voilà, ce petit OS est fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu x) Oh j'sais j'ai fait ma sadique à la fin, de base ça devait bien se finir pourtant! Tenez des cookies pour me faire pardonner :(  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review j'crois que j'ai du progrès à faire aha


End file.
